Hetalia 100 Emotions Challenge!
by Nova-Rawr
Summary: Decided to try this on the side of what I have to do normally. R&R if you wouldn't mind! Oh, and wish me luck please-gracias! xD Rating for language, mild gore and suggested adult themes in future chapters xD
1. List

Hallo everyone! I know I need to get on with Are You A Fairy? [And my other 100 Onsehots challenge on WCRPG] but I really wanted to do this xD

Pairings will only consist of the ones I ship, as they are the only ones I can write. Sorry if you don't like them! D:

Also, these probably won't be in order. Oopsies? xD

* * *

**List :: **

1. Birth

2. Enthusiasm

3. Love

4. Hate

5. Triumph

6. Feel

7. Wrecked

8. Soft

9. Cold

10. Without

11. Inspiration

12. You

13. Confused

14. Affection

15. Joy

16. Horror

17. Acceptance

18. Sympathy

19. Holding

20. Defeated

21. Pride

22. Knife

23. Overwhelmed

24. Depressed

25. Adoration

26. Worship

27. Zeal

28. Light

29. Exhaustion

30. Obsession

31. Rage

32. Empty

33. Anger

34. Fury

35. Delight

36. Submission

37. Infatuation

38. Anticipation

39. Pessimistic

40. Jolly

41. Grasping

42. Agitation

43. Calm

44. Astonished

45. Loneliness

46. Lust

47. Longing

48. Tender

49. Hard

50. Rebirth

51. Amused

52. Broken

53. Abused

54. Tranquil

55. Composed

56. Glad

57. Stress

58. Serenity

59. Colorful

60. Coping

61. Boisterous

62. Placid

63. Tired

64. Bliss

65. Neglect

66. Fine

67. Question

68. Energetic

69. Noble

70. Disgust

71. Lively

72. Power

73. Pity

74. Humiliation

75. Satisfied

76. Thankful

77. Hyper

78. Goosebumps

79. Worthless

80. Remorse

81. Degraded

82. Revenge

83. Fulfilled

84. Shame

85. Graceful

86. Shining

87. Content

88. Feelings

89. Pleased

90. Relief

91. I

92. Zest

93. Tears

94. Building

95. Optimistic

96. Thrilled

97. Dealing

98. Reflect

99. Embarrassment

100. Death


	2. 1:: Birth

**Hi! This is quite short, of course, but I really like how it came out! I love this pairing and it is hetero just to make it easier xD**

**Also, this is told from the man's perspective, so I have no idea if it is accurate or not-me being of the female species and all. Please tell me if it is okay! Enjoy!**

* * *

The Incredibly Awesome Gilbert was currently feeling incredibly un-awesome.

In fact, he was more feeling queasy, worried; pacing back and forth in the waiting room like his life depended on it with a little chick perched on his shoulder. Was this a mistake? It shouldn't really have happened anyway. That one night was a mistake, and he really regretted it, but Gilbert just couldn't let her go. He didn't want her to have anybody else and it had taken him far too long to realise that. And what if she didn't want him after this was over?

He abruptly stopped his pacing, causing Gilbird to chirp and flutter around to get a better seat again, and rested his back against one of the walls of the room, running a hand through his silver hair with a sigh of exasperation. This was too bad, too much to handle. His instincts were telling him to run far, far away. Fight or flight, and he was leaning much more towards the latter.

But no, he wouldn't. He couldn't leave her to go through this alone. He was the great nation of Prussia! Who cared if he was 'dissolved'? As long as he was still around, he would do what he had to do!

"Mr. Beilschmidt?"

Red eyes widened and his confidence suddenly drained at the call to him. _'Crap, crap, crap!' _He gulped, steeling his nerves. No, he couldn't be afraid now! Gilbert nodded, looking up at the doctor on the opposite side of the room. The man in the white coat gave him a small smile and gestured him with one hand, walking down the corridor he had come from. The German hurried after him, fear and anxiety coursing through his veins with every irregularly fast pump his heart made. The walk could not have gone slower in his opinion. It seemed like this one white corridor stretched on forever. But not everything goes on forever, and he soon found himself in front of a door with the doctor he had been following stood beside it. He tilted his head towards it slightly, waiting for Gilbert to go in first._ 'Okay, no time to be afraid now Gil. You are a man!'_ So, with that in mind, he pushed open the door.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but it wasn't this.

When he walked into the room, the first thing that caught his eye was the pale pink colour of the walls. It was a very easy and comforting colour to see, and it soothed his mind a little. Then he actually managed to turn to look at the single bed in the room, his heart skipping a beat at the scene. The woman he loved brushed a few strands of hair out of her own face, then lightly tickling the infants tummy and eliciting giggles from it. The most adorable giggles he had ever heard in his life. So full of innocence and joy.

Gilbert took another step into the room, freezing when he suddenly felt a gaze on him. But no frying pan to the head followed, no rage hidden within those beautiful forest green eyes. Just a soft, warm love. Needing no other message, Gilbert walked over to the bed, the Hungarian girl on it moving slightly so he could see the baby in her arms. She was definitely a little girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket, and she looked up at the new man in the room with the green eyes of her mother. When he reached his hand down to tentatively stroke her small amount of fuzzy silver hair though, he could feel a small hand grab one of his fingers, far tinier and more delicate ones wrapping around it.

It was at that moment Gilbert knew he had a home. He had a family. He had love.

"What is her name going to be Gil?"

"...Katja."


	3. 17:: Acceptance

**No, I am not doing these in order ****_((Enthusiasm is difficult)) _****:D**

**Alright, this one is even shorter and I'm sorry about that, but I quite like it cx**

* * *

He could feel it in him, stirring like a monster ready to devour him. Well, a monster of a warm, pleasant, fluttery feeling that blossomed in his chest. It came around only at certain times though, and Lovino could not understand it for life.

He had been having this feeling for five months in a row now. Five. Months. And it was annoying him. And, worst of all, it happened when that bastard was there. Those certain times when they were in each other's company.

The bastardo would crack a joke that would make him giggle like a teenage girl, and deny it furiously later. He would receive a big hug every time he was spotted by the taller boy and, as much as Lovino struggled in protest, he absolutely adored it. And that smile. That bright smile cast at him that could easily set the sun of the idiot's home country to shame and sent butterflies off in his stomach.

At first he had furiously denied what he suspected it was. He had tried avoiding the person who caused this, got his few friends to make excuses about why he was too busy to hang out. When he figured out that that wasn't working, Lovino got so angry with trying to get the feeling to go away. He would try and go whole days without seeing the other boy-which failed miserably because he seemed to have some sort of LoviRadar-hit the boy slightly more than he normally did, and scream into his pillow when he got home out of pure frustration.

After about four months of this mental torture, he accidentally spilled out his feelings to the bastard in question and got something he really didn't expect. A kiss that nearly swept him off his feet.

Now, even after a month of dating, Lovino could understand his feelings for his now-boyfriend no more than he did when he first started getting them. The tingly feelings that shot up his arm when they held hands, the fuzzy warmth that spread through him when they kissed, and those damn butterflies he got from that fucking smile! But at least now he could accept that one fact.

He was completely and utterly head-over-heels for Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.


	4. 16:: Horror

**Ahhhhh...I love this one, but I hate it at the same time... Oh well! Tell me what 'chu think guys! It broke my heart a little to write this one-and I would like to say _'I'm sorry'_ in advance to Minto-Usagi. It's not Gil, but one of my other fav characters**** D':**

**Only warnings are very brief language and some gore-mentions.**

* * *

Mathias had gone through a lot of shit in his life. Nobody who knew him properly could say otherwise. He was a broken man, hiding behind a sunny facade. But nothing could compare to this horrifying moment in his eyes.

Parents divorced from an early age. At five he said his last words to his 'dad', who just slapped him in response, making him run back to his mom in tears. According to his dad he was a 'bastard'. He wasn't sure what it had meant at the time, being so young, but he got to fully understand it at the age of eleven. After his father left, his mother started to completely block him out; acting as if her son did not exist and relishing all her love on the boy who was younger than him by maybe a year. He had managed to find out though, through spying and eavesdropping, that his mother had had an affair and gotten pregnant by another man. In other words, the man he thought was his dad was not.

That was only the start. After that, the few friends Mathias had started to drift from him. They found other friends, but they never disliked or god-forbid hated him. They just started completely ignoring him. It didn't matter to him at first; he had other friends to fall back on. But this kept on happening and happening until, at the age of seventeen, he was left with only his brother, whom he didn't really even like that much. With his cold exterior, stupid shiny glasses, the care of their mother and new father and his own loving boyfriend.

Another point to this case. When Mathias had come out at thirteen, his mother had shunned him, threatening to have to straighten him out. And the man he just could not refer to as his father had actually hit him on multiple occasions after that. Then Berwald announced his own homosexuality a year later, and was completely and utterly supported by their parents. It made Mathias bitter, his mind slightly twisted.

He dropped out of school and searched through the papers for apartment listings at seventeen, eventually finding one he found to be okay. Mainly because of the roommate. You know, after that one that practically turned him into an alcoholic and that other one that nearly burned down their place. What he didn't expect from this new place though, was to get a nice new baking job at a nice little cafe down the street-something he had absolutely dreamed of-and for him to find his first and only love.

Lukas had shut him out at first, like everyone else had done to him in the past, but he eventually managed to break the other down. He even got him to crack a smile once. After a year and a half of living together, the boys finally realized they actually meant something more to each other and started dating. The Norwegian was a little like his housewife, as Mathias would joke and, no matter how much the smaller man seemed to resent it, the Dane knew he was holding back a grin. Over the next three years, he actually remembered how to be happy with Lukas; happy to see him every day, come home to him after work and hold him close in the dark of night. Lukas was his little bird. His fragile little bird. But the other always seemed to be hiding something from him and, if he questioned it, Lukas would just shrug it off as nothing. This did nothing to prepare him for this night.

One evening, as the sun was close to setting and the cafe was just closing, Mathias could feel his phone buzz in his pocket. Nobody ever called him though-_he_ called other people. It got even more unusual when he took his phone out of his pocket and saw the caller ID. He answered the phone, with a chirpy, "Hello?" But this faded as soon as he heard a choked voice reply on the other end, "Help...P-Please." He never said 'please'. Ever. At that, the man ripped off his apron, dropped everything he was doing and rushed out of the door, running down to the end of the street where their building was. He hurried as fast as he could up the stairs, knowing the damn elevator would be too slow, and fumbling with his keys as he approached their door. And he only managed to open it in time before he saw Lukas, a pleading look in his eyes as he was pressed back against somebody with an arm wrapped around his neck. And there was something there beside him-something that shone. Then there was a loud sound that jarred Mathias, and haunted him for the rest of his nights.

Mathias had gone through a lot of shit in his life. Nobody who knew him properly could say otherwise. He was a sunny man, about to be broken once more, as nothing could compare to this horrifying moment in his eyes.

The moment his love fell to the floor with a bullet lodged in his temple. The moment crimson scattered the walls and floor of the apartment. And the moment a certain Danish man's whole world came crashing down.


End file.
